matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Champion"
The "Champion" is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. It is one of the reskins of the Military Shotgun and the Riot Disperser. * * * * X-Ray Vision|type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 97|capacity = 20 (max 200)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 10 |level_required = 32|image1 = Champion.png|firing_sound = |theme = Futuristic/Royal-themed}} Appearance *It is a reskin of the Military Shotgun and Riot Disperser (hence its drum magazine) with futuristic/royal-themed designs. It features the holographic sight. Strategy It deals strong damage, good fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Since it has an armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *It has a unique attribute: the X-Ray vision. You can use it to detect hidden enemies easier. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This can be used as a "tool" to determine where the invisible enemies are. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. Counters *Fiercely blast its users with an area damage weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *If possible, shoot the enemy with a strong weapon from a distance for an easier kill. *If engaged in a close range combat while your target is wielding this, try to knock them back away from you and finish them off quickly as possible. You can also rocket jump away from them and finish them off. *Avoid engadging its users from close range, since its high fire rate can prevent your escape (even with fast weapons). This is the best way not to be toasted with its onslaught of rapid pellet shots. *Blast its users with explosives. *Avoid crowding when one encounters a user, as this weapon is a good crowd controller. *Attack the user when they are reloading. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *Hiding is fine, since the bullets do not actually wall-break. Be aware of the positions of its user at all times. Trivia *It is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. **It borrows several aspects from Atchisson Assault Shotgun such as the design itself. **In real life, the automatic version of this weapon is reserved only for the military users, while the semi-automatic counterpart is for civilian users. **Despite being slightly heavy (6.2 kg) in real life, it had a higher mobility in-game, possibly because the game version used the lightweight parts that still gives the same power as the real life does. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Champion". *Its color scheme is similar to that of the Third Eye. *Due to its similarity to the Riot Disperser, it has been popularly known as Champion Riot Disperser. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Shotgun Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Remixed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Critical Damage